A Romance of War
by TrollIroh
Summary: A warrior from an influential Fire Nation family that specialises in war, Soelin seeks the Avatar so that he may guide him in his journey and make up for the sins of his nation. They must face the tempest of war, which isn't as glorious as it seems.


**My first fanfic. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Mike and Bryan, and I make no profit on this story.**

**Prelude**

The sun rose slowly in the east, casting its vermillion light across the landscape. From the palace square, Soelin squinted against the light as the great ball of fire crept over the mountainous ridge to the east of the city. The firebender inhaled deeply, feeling the augmentation of the sun burn throughout his entire body. It fuelled him, and gave him strength and power. Glancing back at the palace, he stared solemnly. Though he already had said his farewells to his family, parting was still very hard. But the Avatar had returned, and he had been tasked with teaching and defending the airbender. Securing his armour and bags one last time, Soelin prepared for his departure.

**Chapter 1**

**The Northern Water Tribe**

**IOI**

Soelin lay on his bedding furs, looking up at the ceiling of ice, tempted to blast a hole through it.

'_So…bloody…bored…'_ he grumbled in his head. '_When will they get here?'_

Though the first few days were bearable, Soelin found that despite the beauty of the city's architecture, the charm quickly wore off as the days went by. It was nothing like the tropical islands and warm forests that he was used to in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. It was cold, dreary, and in the middle of a tundra. Despite the large population of the Northern City, it felt empty. He glanced outside the window. It was a bright day, with the sun hanging high in the sky with light wisps of clouds swirling by. The firebender decided a spar at the training barracks would be better than lazing about. He knew he had to maintain his physical fitness, for anything could happen. Sitting up from his bed, Soelin stretched and yawned before exiting his apartment.

'_Maybe I'll spar with Pakku,'_ He thought.

As he walked down the street, he pretended not to notice the glances from the locals.

'_Many have never seen a Fire National before.' _He told himself.

Soelin had short black hair, and a fair, handsome face. He had a regal, spirit-like look, as his friends would joke. Dressed in red and black armour with golden accents that bore an insignia of a golden fiery sun at the chest, he stood out against the blues and whites of the City. It was the armour unique to his clan, expertly crafted and fitted personally to each member.

Though the Water Tribes weren't his favourite places to visit, he had to admit, not often in his life has he seen girls as beautiful as the ones in the Water Tribe. And he has been in all of the 3 nations too. They were curvy, had nicely tanned skin, and to top it all off, had exotic beauty. This was in general terms however, and he felt that there were exceptions.

Soelin reached the practice arena and smiled as he looked at young waterbenders playfully spar. He remembered sparring with his friend Zuko when they were young, but that was so many years ago. The firebender glanced around as he entered, looking for someone to spar.

A muttering fell over the arena as the waterbenders eyed him. They knew his skill. He hasn't lost yet and has defeated many of their waterbenders in bending spars and warriors when it came to hand-to-hand combat. They knew he was an Agni, and they were aware of the kind of training that he and his kin go through. Soelin walked around, hoping someone would approach him.

"Soelin." A voice came from behind

Soelin turned around and saw Pakku. The master waterbender was wearing his traditional tribal furs and robes. He grinned as he shook hands with Soelin. They have sparred once before, and it ended as a draw. Soelin sought to change that.

"Are you ready to spar again?" Pakku asked.

"Absolutely."

Soelin and Pakku walked to the centre of the arena and a crowd gathered to watch. The last spar between the two had been intense, and the tribespeople were eager to spectate such an engagement again. The benders went to opposite sides of the arena, staring each other down, getting ready to attack.

Soelin opened it with a large blast of fire. His fire was a crimson red on the outer layer, but on the inside it was intensely hot white fire. Pakku quickly sent a jet of water to counter it. Fire and water collided and steam exploded in the centre of the icy field. The steam covered the fighting ground, limiting visibility. Pakku, with water whips at the ready got into a defensive stance.

Suddenly, Soelin rocketed out of the steam straight at Pakku, propelled by a torrent fire shooting out of his feet. With his fist ablaze, he punched a blast at Pakku who brought up a wall of ice in front of him. The ice melted and shattered upon impact, and the explosion of flames sent Pakku flying back. The spar continued, with both fiercely on the offensive. It was a brilliant display and the crowd cheered. Neither could get a clear attack. Slowly, Soelin's fitness, training, and talent began to outshine Pakku's mastery, experience, and wisdom. Soelin chain punched fireblasts, and would do dazzling barrages of kicks that fired volleys of blazing arcs. Fire was a primarily offensive element, and it was becoming more apparent as the spar raged on. Pakku had no choice but to attempt to regain the offensive.

He let forward a wave of snow and water to cover his advance. Soelin evaporated the centre of the wave with a blast of fire and kicked arcs of fire at the water bender. Pakku quickly met those arcs with his torrents of water. He brought up water above the young firebender and changed them into long icicles. With a fluid movement of his arms, he brought the icicles down on Soelin, effectively trapping him and holding him in place.

"I win." Pakku declared with a large smile.

The ice quickly began to melt and Soelin unleashed a radial wave of fire. Pakku brought some water to defend himself as he narrowly avoided himself from being scorched. His water quickly evaporated and he was blasted back. Glancing up, he could see Soelin propelling himself towards him to finish the fight. Pakku urgently brought himself to his feet and spun around, bring his arms in a fluid movement. He then thrust his palms forward, unleashing a torrent of water. Soelin met the torrent with a great blast of fire and the concussive force of the expanding steam blew Pakku away. When the waterbending master opened his eyes, he saw the firebender above him, hand outstretched to help him up.

"Good battle."

The crowd cheered in acknowledgement of both of the master bender's skill and display of bending.

"Not bad for a firebender," Pakku joked as Soelin helped him back to his feet. "How old are you now?"

"16." Soelin answered.

"Impressive." Pakku stroked his beard. "You Agnis are quite…radical in your training, and it shows. I bet that you are almost as powerful as Kura now."

"I think so, but that is still up to debate." Soelin smirked.

"Your sister was very skilled last I remember." Pakku said. "I'm glad that the Fire Nation can't send benders like you or your Clan members against us."

"They could." Soelin corrected him. "But they save them for more…demanding ventures."

Suddenly a warrior approached them both.

"Master Pakku. Soelin of the House of Agni. Chief Arnook told me to inform you two that the Avatar and his friends have arrived."

Pakku nodded and turned to Soelin.

"Let's go." Soelin smiled determinedly.

"Not yet." Pakku held up his hand. "Chief Arnook will give the Avatar and his companions a tour of the city. We won't get the chance to speak with them just yet. Tonight is Princess Yue's birthday celebration remember? You can meet them then."

"Very well." Soelin nodded. "I've waited for a few weeks now. I can bear to wait a few more hours I guess."

**IOI**

The Great Palace of the North was packed with tribespeople whom gathered to celebrate the 16th birthday of their beloved Princess Yue, as well as the Avatar's and Southerner's arrival. Chief Arnook said some words to honour his daughter, and the Princess herself spoke graciously and eloquently before the feasts and celebrations began. The beautiful Princess took a seat next to the warrior companion of Avatar Aang, Sokka, while Master Pakku and some of his students exhibited their waterbending on a stage. Soelin raised an eyebrow as he watched the warrior make awkward advances on the Princess. She was engaged to a boy in the City, and it was unwise of Sokka to make such advances. Soelin then looked toward Katara, the waterbender from the South. She was pretty and wore blue robes with her hair in a traditional Southern style. Attractive, but Soelin didn't feel any urges to woo her.

Finally Soelin observed the Avatar. He was young, twelve years old, and rather small. His grey eyes were full of kindness and innocence, a rare sight in the era that they lived in. Interestingly enough, he did bear the airbending master tattoos, which meant that there was more than met they eye with this skinny boy. He watched as Chief Arnook introduced Aang to Pakku, his arranged waterbending master. Standing up as Pakku left, Soelin decided that it was time that he introduced himself to the Avatar and his companions.

"Avatar Aang." He said politely as he bowed.

"Yup!" Aang and his friends turned to greet the stranger. "That's…" his smile faltered as he saw a firebender standing before him. "Me?"

Sokka then spoke up. "I don't want to sound offensive but…what is a firebender doing here?"

Katara nodded in agreement.

"…you don't recognise this insignia?" Soelin asked in surprise while gesturing to the gold fiery sun on his chest.

Katara and Sokka shook their heads.

"It's the emblem of the House of Agni." Aang furrowed his brow. "I visited the Royal Caldera City over 100 years ago. I met some Agnis. But that was in the Fire Nation…what is an Agni doing here?"

Soelin stared in disbelief. Then he realized that Aang had been frozen in a block of ice for the past 100 years and Katara and Sokka were living in the Southern Water Tribe, where little news reached.

"Well, since you guys are obviously…uh…misinformed," Soelin started, "Yes, I'm from the House of Agni. But we have defected from our homeland. We were a very powerful and famous clan, and held many high positions in the Fire Nation council and military. 30 years ago my father and the other leaders of the clan realised the evil that our nation had been doing and my entire clan began to secretly aid the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes. For 25 years, we were able to do so in secret."

Soelin paused for a few seconds to let that sink in.

"Unfortunately, the Fire Nation found out what we were doing. Thankfully my clan elders organised an escape plan just in case. It worked and we fled to the Earth Kingdom. We founded a stronghold city a few miles north of Ba Sing Se and we named it Tai Yang. All of us live there, and we have helped the Earth Kingdom repel many attacks."

"So, why are you here?" Sokka asked raising an eyebrow.

Soelin blankly stared at the warrior. _'Did he really just ask that?'_

"Well first of all I've visited the North Pole multiple times. Master Pakku and Chief Arnook is a good friend of my father. But besides that, the clan has delegated me, the firstborn son the of head of the clan, to join your group and become the Avatar's firebending teacher," Soelin explained. "But seeing that you have not yet mastered water and earthbending, I can't teach you firebending just yet for that would go against the cycle. They elders foresaw this and proposed that I aid you in your struggles and help protect you before you are ready to begin your training."

"And you have mastered firebending?" Aang asked genuinely.

"Yes, I mastered firebending at a young age, as expected for Agnis. In fact before we fled, I was known to be a prodigy. But then again, so were my sister and many other Agnis. It just runs in the family. Many of the elders and sages predicted that in five years, I would be one of the most powerful firebenders in the world." Soelin smiled, creating a red and white fireball in his hand. "I hope to live up to that prediction."

"I see." Aang muttered.

Soelin sighed, "Well yes, but enough about me. That is my motive, and I hope I can fill the role as a companion of the Avatar."

"Well, I feel compelled to say yes." Aang muttered.

"I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable." Soelin apologised. "But the Fire Nation must be defeated as soon as possible, and I promise I will help you with all that is within my ability."

Aang glanced at Katara, and then Sokka, whom both nodded slowly.

"Very well." Aang affirmed, though unsurely.

**IOI**

Soelin woke up at dawn like most other firebenders the next morning. He sat up on his bedding furs and meditated in the lotus position. He deeply breathed in and out, feeling his inner fire, and being at harmony with it. After an hour or so of deep meditation, he got off his bed and began to stretch and warm up. Soelin slowly went through some firebending forms in his room for another hour before he left his apartment to jog around the city.

As Soelin reached the training grounds, he slowed down to a stop as he noticed Aang and Katara arguing with Pakku. He sighed as he immediately assumed that they were talking about women learning to use waterbending for combat. It was a practice that Soelin naturally disagreed with. He found it sexist, and unfair, as well as a blow to the North's military power, being half the size than it could potentially be. He knew many females whom where powerful benders. There was his older sister Kura, many of his aunts and cousins. Soelin also clearly remembered the prodigy back in Royal Caldera City. The Princess.

'_Azula…it has been a while.'_

The argument ended with Aang relenting and Katara storming off.

"He denied training you I assume?" He asked as she neared him.

Katara turned to Soelin, visually upset.

"Yes, because I'm a woman. A WOMAN! How sexist is that?" She ranted.

"It is unfortunate." Soelin agreed. "But there isn't much you can do about that. Did Pakku tell you about the healing classes?"

Katara nodded. "Uh-huh"

"Well, attending those won't hurt. They'd be very useful for when we travel."

"But I want to learn how to fight!" Katara remained defiant. "I don't want to rely on others to defend me."

"Well…" Soelin thought for a bit. "I suppose you could watch them train when you aren't practicing healing, and practice in privacy. It may not be enough, but it's better than nothing."

"Well, that's better than nothing." Katara pursed her lips and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"No problem." Soelin smiled back.

He watched he walk away to the healing huts for a few moments before continuing his jog in the city. Running was a way for him to maintain his physical fitness that he had worked so hard to achieve throughout his life. There weren't as many resources and means to train in the North compared to Tai Yang, but he utilised what he could. While jogging he began to go through various firebending forms in his head. Suddenly he snapped back into consciousness when he ran into someone who fell back from the momentum.

"By Agni, I'm sorry." Soelin apologised as he knelt over to help the person up. "I was…um…not paying attention."

Soelin's gut clenched when he saw who the person was. Sitting on the ice before him was Princess Yue, whom had tears in her eyes.

"Dammit." Soelin exclaimed as he extended his hand toward her. "I'm so sorry Princess Yue I didn't see you. Please forgive me."

"It's okay." Yue said brokenly as he pulled her to her feet.

As soon as she was upright feet she bolted towards the palace, crying. Soelin looked at the Princess fearfully.

'_Shit! I hope I don't get in trouble for that.' _

His mood and momentum now killed, Soelin proceeded to walk rather than run. On the bridge before him that went over the canal in the centre of the street, he saw Sokka, gloomily leaning over the rail of the bridge.

'_Perhaps I should get to know him. I'm going to be travelling with him indefinitely after all.'_

Soelin carefully approached Sokka on the bridge.

"Hey man." Soelin smiled amiably. "How are you enjoying the north?"

"It's all right." Sokka mumbled.

"Are you homesick?" Soelin raised an eyebrow.

"A bit."

"The North is a beautiful city. From what I understand, there is nothing like it in the South. That being said, I've never been there. "

"Well, there used to be a city. Not as big as this, but a city, as well as towns all across the tundra. Now the city is destroyed, as well as many towns. Only scattered villages remain." Sokka muttered sadly.

Soelin mentally slapped himself for worsening Sokka's mood. He found this strange however. From what he gathered, Sokka was a cheerful and comical guy.

"How about I show you around the city or something? We can get food, I know this noodle place. It's better than moping about on a bridge."

At the mention of food Sokka lightened up slightly.

"Sure. That sounds fun."

**IOI**

After their lunch, Soelin and Sokka spent the rest of the day chatting and getting to know each other. As evening came closer Sokka offered Soelin to come over to the apartment to get to know Aang and Katara better. Soelin, decided it wouldn't hurt.

They arrived to see Aang and Katara, sprawled across the furs that matted the apartment floor. Their expressions were stoic and gloomy.

"Hey guys, look who's here!" Sokka greeted.

"Hi." Soelin added.

Katara smiled amiably. "Hi Soelin!"

"Oh. Hey Soelin." Aang added.

"This has to do with Master Pakku and waterbending I assume?" Soelin raised an eyebrow.

Both of them nodded.

"Why don't you just teach her the moves after your training sessions?" Sokka shrugged.

"You observed them, didn't you Katara?" Soelin asked.

Katara nodded. "Yes."

"So Sokka's idea wouldn't be bad." Soelin clarified. "You'd have some idea of how to do the forms, and Aang could help you perfect them."

Both Aang and Katara started smiling.

"Let's do it." Aang declared.

"You two have fun." Sokka said dismissively. "Yeah, we're going to talk about man stuff! Get out!"

"Hey! I'm a man!" Aang exclaimed defensively.

"I never said you weren't, Aang." Sokka clarified. "Now go splash about with your water."

"Hopefully they won't get caught." Soelin warned. "The North is very strict about these customs."

"Aw, come on." Sokka dismissed. "What are the chances of that?"

**IOI**

"This isn't good…" Aang said for the hundredth time.

The Avatar led the way as they climbed the great steps before the palace to make amends with Pakku. The old waterbender caught them practicing and was furious, refusing to teach Aang any longer.

"Don't worry Aang. Pakku's a good friend of mine. I'll talk to him." Soelin assured him.

"No. This is between Pakku, Aang, and me. It is best we settle this issue ourselves." Katara said.

Soelin shrugged. "So be it."

Inside the palace, Sokka and Soelin watched as Katara pleaded for Chief Arnook to make Pakku take Aang back as a student. Pakku agreed to do so as long as Katara swallowed her pride and apologised. Katara, with her anger pushed too far, couldn't apologise and challenged Pakku to a fight after destroying two ice vases and cracking the ice floor and wall.

"She's going to be utterly defeated." Soelin whispered to Sokka.

"Yes. Yes she is." Sokka agreed.

They all followed Katara outside.

"Are you sure you want to do this Katara? Pakku is a master waterbender!" Soelin exclaimed.

"I'm sick of his sexism and condescending attitude. This ends now!" Katara shouted.

They waited outside, Katara hoping that Pakku would take her challenge seriously. Unsurprisingly, Pakku walked right past her in a dismissive manner. Katara, not willing to be ignored waterbent a whip with which she smacked Pakku in the back of the head.

'_That wasn't smart…' _Soelin thought as he saw his older friend turn around, eyes furious but with a slight smirk.

Manipulating the snow around them, they started fighting. It was an incredible display and was a close match. That was until Pakku whipped out a veteran move, effectively trapping Katara.

Soelin sighed as he saw Katara struggle against the ice in vain. Suddenly Pakku picked up a betrothal necklace, Katara's necklace to be exact, which had fallen off in the battle. Apparently, Pakku was going to marry Katara's grandma. This resulted in Pakku agreeing to train Katara.

"Well, everything worked out." Sokka shrugged as he dusted snow off of himself.

"How convenient." Soelin smiled.

**IOI**

It was night time at the apartment. Everyone was happy. Katara and Aang were thrilled for their upcoming training, and Soelin was happy to make new friends. Sokka however wasn't his usual self.

"Hey Soelin, can I talk to you for a second?" Sokka asked.

"Um, sure Sokka."

They walked outside. The moon, almost full hung in the sky, illuminating the ice city with a gentle white light. Sokka clenched his fists in frustration, causing Soelin to raise his brow.

"What is it?"

"So…it turns out Princess Yue is engaged, but she's falling for me! What am I supposed to do! I'm falling for her too!" Sokka said desperately.

'_Agni help me! What should I say?'_ Soelin thought frantically. He was no master of this sort of drama.

"I…um…I…believe…that…you should…um…follow your heart?" Soelin managed to concoct.

"Thanks man." Sokka smiled. "Let's go back in."

'_What the hell just happened?'_ Soelin thought. He shrugged. _'At least it worked.'_

Soelin followed Sokka back inside. The group spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. It would be soon when they would depart for the Earth Kingdom, and Soelin couldn't wait. A sense of adventure had been brewing inside of him, and he anticipated their journeys in the Kingdom with a smile on his face. For a moment, he forgot about the war, and all he could think about were his new friends.

**IOI**

The next few weeks passed by very quickly. Sokka began to join Soelin on his jogs and exercises, hoping to achieve the same physical fitness. Katara's waterbending training progressed incredibly. She was improving very quickly was almost at the level of master. Aang, while talented, progressed at a far slower rate. Soelin knew that they couldn't stay here too long, and that Katara would have to teach him and train with him when they left.

Soelin leaned against the palace wall, looking over the entire Northern Water Tribe city, admiring its beauty.

'_It's a magnificent city, but no city will be as regal or grand as Tai Yang,' _Soelin thought reminiscing about his home.

He was scanning the horizon when something caught his eye. A few miles south a great black wall of clouds was sluggishly approaching the city.

"That's strange," He whispered to himself. "I don't see any rain or snow…it's not a storm."

At that moment, Appa landed next to him, and Sokka and Yue jumped off him.

"Soelin! Black Snow! Fire Nation is coming." Sokka managed to get out.

"What?" Soelin looked at him in horror. "How do you know?"

"The smoke from their Ships, it gets into the clouds." Sokka said frantically. "I used to see it all the time in the South. But never mind that we need to alert the Chief. NOW!"

Soelin nodded. The duo turned and ran toward the palace, followed by Yue.

'_So it begins.'_

**IOI**

"People of the Northern Water Tribe, war is upon us!" Chief Arnook began, scanning the large crowd that crowded his palace.

"The day that we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is at our doorstep. It saddens me to know that some of the faces I see will vanish in the next few days. But they will never vanish from our hearts! This is not just another battle, but a battle for the Northern Tribe's existence!" He let that sink it.

"I now ask the Ocean and Moon Spirits to watch over us. I ask them to protect our people, and I ask them to bring us victory."

He paused as he waited for the crowd to stop cheering.

"I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission." Chief Arnook continued.

"Count me in." Sokka said while standing up with many other men.

"Remember, many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you wish to receive this task."

Sokka alongside many other warriors lined up to receive the mark.

Katara and Aang looked at him worriedly.

"Don't worry guys. Sokka is smart, resourceful, and a pretty good warrior. He'll make it through." Soelin said comfortingly.

Aang nodded. "Yeah you're probably right."

Katara agreed.

When Soelin turned to the front, he could have sworn that he saw a tear slipping down Princess Yue's cheek.

**IOI**

The ash now fell over the city, blackening the water, and darkening the city. The people were quickly gathering their valuables and going to the shelters while the warriors and waterbenders were running to their positions.

Soelin stood next to Aang and Katara at the front of the palace overlooking the city.

"The stillness before battle is unbearable." Chief Arnook muttered as he approached them. "Such a quiet dread."

"I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people. I'm going to make a difference this time." Aang said determinedly.

Soelin turned away with guilt. It was his people that attacked the world. It was his clansmen that were selected to lead the genocide of the airbenders.

"I've never been in battle before." Soelin muttered. "But I've trained all my life for war. I must prove myself today."

**IOI**

Though warriors and benders were positioned everywhere, the bulk of the North's forces were on the outer wall, as well as the 4 companions. Soelin stared at the horizon in anticipation.

Suddenly a ship appeared over a horizon as a large fireball flew toward the wall.

"Brace yourselves!" He shouted.

The fireball crashed into the centre of the wall, knocking off loads of warriors. The wall began to crumble. Soon more ships appeared and the bombardment continued. Great fireballs rained upon the city and wall, causing great and devastating explosions. The city was taking lots of damage, but the wall still held.

'_This wall of ice won't hold for long,' _Soelin thought as he nodded to Aang.

Aang hopped atop Appa. "Yip yip!" he cried as Appa took off.

Soelin jumped off the wall and erupted flames out of his feet to propel himself. Only master firebenders could achieve fire flight. He flew alongside Appa as they neared the ships.

"Aang! You take on the ships to the left, I'll take on the ones to the right!" Soelin shouted over the roaring fire from his feet.

"Got it!" Aang nodded as he turned to Appa. "I'll take it from here buddy." He jumped off Appa and opened his glider.

Aang landed aboard a ship and started disabling the catapults.

'_Unlike Aang, I'm willing to take lives, even if the lives are my own countrymen. I'll do anything necessary to bring back balance,'_ Soelin thought as he saw Aang struggling to do his task while struggling not to kill anyone.

Soelin shrugged and shrouded himself in red and white flames. He chose a ship and simply dived into it, releasing the condensed flames on impact creating a giant explosion of red and white fire. Hovering over the molten hole where he impacted the ship, he could see burning and dying bodies all around him. The remaining soldiers and mercenaries regrouped and surrounded him.

"It's an Agni traitor!" A captain screamed in fervour. "Kill him! Kill him now! Kill him and you will be rewarded!"

The men whooped and yelled, brandishing weapons and fire, charging the lone Agni. Soelin landed taking a fighting stance. He blasted an overwhelming fireball before him, killing three men. Soelin quickly ducked, narrowly dodging a blade being slashed above him. Grabbing the man, Soelin flung him into the air, doing a blazing dragon tail kick, unleashing an arc of fire upon the poor man. The Agni moved quickly, utilising the style that he perfected in training, dodging, countering, and attack with a vicious perfection. Red and white flames blasted apart limbs, seared men, killing all. When he killed all on board, he flew off and attacked another ship.

This went on until the sun started to set. Both Aang and Soelin were exhausted and flew back to the tribe. Though they took out many ships, hundreds of ships still remained.

Aang slumped to the ground as they landed outside the palace where Katara and Yue were standing.

"I can't do it." He complained. "I can't do it."

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"I must've taken out a Dozen Fire Navy Ships, but there's just too many of them. I can't fight them all!" Aang said hopelessly.

"I took out many as well, but there are still many left." Soelin said..

"But…you guys have to." Yue said desperately.

"I'm just one kid." Aang said helplessly and buried his head in his arms, while Katara went to comfort him.

"I was with you…" Soelin muttered feeling slightly insulted by his lack of attention. "But at least we get a break. The Fire Nation isn't going to attack throughout the night. Especially since it's almost a full moon and the bigger the moon is, the stronger waterbenders are. We have until daybreak."

"Yeah, I've always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night." Katara realized

"The legends say that the moon was the first waterbender. Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves. Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon, our life comes from the spirit of the ocean. They work together to keep balance." Yue explained.

"The spirits! Maybe I can find them and get their help!" Aang suddenly said brightly.

"How can you do that?" Yue asked.

"The Avatar is the bridge between this world and the spirit world. Aang can talk to them!" Soelin replied.

"Maybe they can give you the wisdom to win this battle!" Yue said excitedly

"The problem is, last time he got to the spirit world was by accident. How are you going to get there this time?" Katara interrupted.

"I have an idea. Follow me." Yue said.

Soelin hung back. "I'm going to get some rest near the front line so I will have full strength to fight tomorrow. Good luck guys."

"Alright, see you later Soelin." Katara blushed.

Soelin watched them walk away before making his way to His apartment. Once he reached it, he lay on his bed furs and closed his eyes, slowly drifting into deep sleep.

**IOI**

"…_Soelin…"_

_Soelin slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, shocked. He was in a strange forest, with unworldly creatures around him._

"…_Soelin…"_

_He spun around looking for the source of the voice. His eyes fixed onto a floating fireball._

"…_Soelin…"_

_Yes, it definitely came from the flame. As he approached it, it suddenly flew away. Soelin tried to propel himself with fire flight. Strangely, no fire came out. He ran after it instead. He chased it until he found himself in a grassland._

"…_Soelin…"_

_He looked up and saw a man approaching him, clad in gold and red armour, wreathed in red and white flames. The man looked nearly identical to Soelin. Behind him was a great red and gold city._

"_It can't be…" Soelin's eyes widened immediately knowing who it was . "A-a-a-gni?"_

_The man smiled and nodded. "Yes it is I. Agni. Spirit of the Sun."_

"_Why are you talking to me?" Soelin asked incredulously. _

"_You are from the House of Agni, am I not correct?" Agni thundered._

_Soelin was devoured by so much awe, he could only nod._

"_Then you should know why it is named so." Agni continued._

"_Because we are your descendants." Soelin said._

"_It is no legend. I am your direct ancestor Soelin of the Sun. Why do you think those of the House of Agni, are such powerful Firebenders, it is as if Sozin's Comet is in the sky? Why do you think those of your clan are naturally prodigies at firebending? It is because of me! I am the father of your fathers! You are one of my many sons!" Agni thundered on._

"_When I was young, I fell in love with a beautiful mortal maiden. I gave up my immortality temporarily to be with her. We had 5 sons and 5 daughters, and they found their loves and married, and our clan grew. When my and my wife's time came, I granted her immortality, and regained mine, so I could continue my reign as the Spirit of the Sun, the Emperor of the Inferno, with her as my queen. Because of my blood, our clan is naturally more powerful. We can also generate more fire." _

_Soelin's eyes widened even more. "Yes, that's what we've always been told."_

"_We are great and powerful! We led the genocide of the airbenders! There were over a million of them around the world!" Agni roared proudly._

_Suddenly, his fierce, fiery eyes grew guilty and regretful. "But I have seen the evils that the Fire Nation has done. I told all of those in the clan 30 years ago to start helping the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe in a dream. I was with them until they officially defected. I know however, that I need one final push to defeat the Fire Nation, especially since I thought the Avatar would be frozen for a long time." He paused._

"_So I blessed you Soelin. I chose you to be the one to kill the Firelord. To restore balance. I blessed you to be stronger than the rest of our clansmen. I blessed you to be the most powerful firebender in the world."_

_Soelin stood there in shock. "Chose…me?" He felt extremely honoured. _

_Agni then said, "I have kept you asleep for too long, I am sorry. The Fire Nation has breached the walls. But it is night time with a full moon, so the Northerners are holding them back. Go. You have the ability to be the deciding factor in this battle."_

_Soelin nodded. "Okay, but how am I supposed to go back from here?"_

"_Follow me."_

_They reached a little shrine._

_Agni gestured at it, "I will speak with you again. Here is where you can go-"His eyes suddenly widened in shock. "Tui!" he shouted and the flames surrounding him erupted. "HOW DARE THEY!" he roared. "They will feel the wrath of the Spirits! Go Soelin! I will be with you!"_

_Soelin touched the shrine, and in a rush of air, vanished._

**IOI**

Soelin immediately sat up. In a hurry he blasted the apartment wall with fire and jumped outside. He was shocked at what he saw. The moon shone no light. It was like it was…dead. He turned to see Northern forces being pushed back. The waterbenders could no longer bend, and were being cut down mercilessly by the Fire Nation troops.

'_I will be with you!'_ Agni's voice thundered in his head.

Suddenly, he erupted in flames the way Agni did. His eyes shone red, and he felt immense power surging through his body. He hovered in the air, enveloped in red and white fire. Instinct took over. He rocketed forward, toward the Fire Nation soldiers. The Northern troops stared at him in awe as he flew by. As he soared above the Fire Nation troops, he bombarded them with giant fireblasts. He fired and fired at such a great speed, not caring that it was his own countrymen that he was killing. He landed in the middle of the Fire Nation army in the great ice field between the city and the wall, and exploded in red and white flame, vaporising everyone within 50 yards of him. He spun around, releasing a frenzy of fire blasts, streams, arcs, and waves, wiping out scores of men with each attack. The Water Tribe warriors stared at him with horror and respect. He was devastating.

"I am Soelin of the Sun! Descendant of Agni, Spirit of the Sun!" He roared at the remaining Fire Nation soldiers. Many of them were retreating to their boats. One remained. It was the general of all of the land forces in this battle.

Soelin held out his palm. In it was cackling ball of extremely condensed white fire. It was surrounded by a swirling vortex of condensed red flames. Soelin turned to the general, who had a determined look on his face.

"In my right palm lies the power of the sun!" He roared.

Soelin propelled himself forward at a blinding speed. The general let out blasts of fire, but those were absorbed by the fire surrounding Soelin. As he reached the general he thrust his palm into the centre of the general's torso. The condensed ball of red and white fire immediately expanded creating a giant explosion that expanded towards the Fire Nation fleet. The general was blown away, his entire torso vaporised, with the rest of his body vaporised by the expanding flames. The men on boats and the men that were swimming toward the fleet were caught in the flame and were also incinerated. As the fire continued to expand to the Fire Nation Navy, blue light shone on Soelin. He turned to see a giant blue and white fish made of water, taking care of all of the remaining Fire Nation soldiers. When the fire he created reached the rest of the fleet, it was too spread out to destroy, but strong enough to damage the ships. The fire around Soelin disappeared, and his eyes returned to their normal gold colour. He collapsed, and looked at the carnage around him. Those that were not burned into ashes had arms, legs, or even half their bodies, vaporised along with severe burns. He had left none alive.

"What…have…I done?" He glanced around him, eyes wide with shock as he regained full control of his body.

The giant fish swam out to the fleet, and destroyed all it could catch, since most of the ships were retreating. Suddenly, the moon's light returned, and the blue fish thing returned to the city. Part of the water went next to Soelin, and left Aang, who immediately collapsed. Soelin was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice him.

'_So much blood on my hands,' _He thought as he looked at the hundreds, perhaps thousands of corpses of men he had killed, his own countrymen. Yet part of him was prideful at the power he possessed, even though he had no idea how to attain that form that he was in. Perhaps it was best that he didn't know.

**IOI**

Staring at the ruined city, Soelin stood in front of the Palace next to Aang, Katara, and Pakku. He had learned about what happened in the Spirit Oasis. Turning, he saw Sokka talking to Chief Arnook, probably about Princess Yue.

"I have decided to go to the Southern Tribe with some healers and benders to help rebuild and strengthen them." Pakku announced.

Soelin nodded. "Sounds like a good idea Pakku." He clapped his friend's back.

"But what about Aang? He still needs to learn waterbending." Katara asked.

"Well. Then he better get used to calling you Master Katara." Pakku grinned.

Katara and Pakku continued to talk as Soelin flew across to the wall. He landed, and guiltily looked around at the destruction. They took most of the bodies away. Suddenly something caught the corner of his eye, just outside the breached wall. He ran outside the breach and gasped at what he saw. It was Zuko, who used to be his best friend, and Uncle Iroh, a man whom he always admired.

"Zuko?" was all Soelin managed to get out. Zuko turned around and Soelin's eyes widened as he saw his scar.

"Soelin?" Zuko said incredulously. He smiled.

Iroh laughed when Zuko smiled. He had not done so for years.

Soelin and Zuko slowly walked to each other. They did a quick manly hug.

"It's been forever!" Soelin exclaimed.

"Yeah it has." Zuko said, his smile disappearing. "Why did you betray us?"

"I had no choice Zuko. The Fire Nation has been doing evil deeds. They must be stopped."

Zuko shook his head. "No. We are sharing the prosperity and wealth! How dare you defect from us!"

Iroh interrupted, "Zuko. He is kind of right."

"You agree with this insolence?" Zuko said, surprised.

"Yes, but we must go, we don't want to get caught." Iroh said urgently.

"Well, we kind of are caught Uncle." Zuko muttered.

"Zuko. For the sake of our old friendship, I will let you go. You have good in you, I can see it. You have the ability to surpass your sister. Don't give in to the evil. Stop it." Soelin said. "General Iroh. Prince Zuko. Goodbye."

Iroh and Zuko nodded.

"We will meet again." Zuko said before he left.

They went to their makeshift boat and sailed away.

"We will meet again." Soelin muttered as he watched the boat sail into the horizon.

**IOI**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. Review please. This is just an introduction, you will find out more about Soelin and there will be more action in the upcoming chapters.**


End file.
